The Core Center for Research in Cystic Fibrosis (CF) at Case Western Reserve University has existed since 1964, in one form or another, through its structure and core functions have evolved as the research base has changed. The current Center, which garners over $9 million in external grants and contracts in support of CF-related research, consists of 42 investigators from 9 departments with focus in three main scientific areas. The area of cell and molecular biology of CFTR, with leadership from Mitchell Drumm, M.D., co-director of the Center, and Ulrich Hopfer, M.D., a member of the Executive Committee, is supported largely through R01 and Cystic Fibrosis Foundation (CFF) grants, and studies CFTR molecular conjugates, and modifier genes. The second main area, with leadership from Melvin Berger, M.D., Ph.D., underlying basis, and how it might be modified therapeutically. This work is the topic of a SCOR grant (funded 1998) and CF, the third area of focus, which receive support from the CFF Therapeutics Development Network (funded 1998), industrial sponsors, and federal and CFF grants. The Center is directed by Pamela Davis, M.D., Ph.D., who also directs the CFF Research Development Program, the SCOR in inflammation, and the T32-supported training program. The Core Center consists of five cores besides the administrative: Biostatistics (Mark Schluchter, Ph.D., Director); Epithelial Cell Culture (Calvin Cotton, Ph.D., Director); Imaging (Ulrich Hopfer, M..D., Ph.D., Director); BAL/Inflammatory Mediator (Ronald Walenga, Ph.D., Director) and Animal (Mitchell Drumm, Ph.D., Director), each of which provides services to at least ten funded projects. In addition, the Center operates a pilot and feasibility program to encourage new ideas in CF research. In addition, the Center operates a pilot and feasibility program to encourage new ideas in CF research. Of past P&F projects, 74% received additional grant support (60%, federal grants) and more than 90% continue involvement in CF research. The Center emphasizes translational research, and the next five year cycle should see the testing of new therapeutic strategies developed in the Center in CF patients.